


Peek-A-Boo

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, M/M, drouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture of Ally as a child brings back memories for Sean and Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Written on September 20, 2010 as a birthday gift.

Looking at photos of his children always made Sean feel both proud and wistful. He'd taken countless photos of his own, but he was grateful for the media being on hand to snap pictures of the cast at every opportunity after the release of the trilogy because they made it possible for Sean to have candid shots of his oldest daughter he would otherwise have missed.

Ally, unlike her sisters, had gotten to spend time with the other hobbits, as Sean sometimes still thought of Billy, Dom and Elijah. Thinking of Alexandra, who now stood as tall as her mother, it was hard to believe she'd ever been as small as she was in the photo he now had open on his computer. It showed his daughter playing peek-a-boo with Elijah around Dom and Billy, who sat between them. "Do you remember this?" he asked.

Elijah came over to stand beside him. Studying the photo on the laptop screen, he said, "Sure. That was a Knicks game, right?"

Sean nodded. "Ally didn't enjoy the basketball that much. What she loved more than anything was fooling around with you."

Eyes still on the computer screen, Elijah murmured, "Like father, like daughter."


End file.
